mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroom Cliffs
Mushroom Cliffs '''is the 2nd level in Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and its Redone version. To get here in the '''original, after crossing the grassy bridge, head up the slope until you see giant Mushroom that can be crossed to reach the pipe to this level. In the remake, climb the green stairs off to the side of the tower, and then look for the pipe on a central platform. Just like the previous level, Mushroom Cliffs is slightly altered between the two versions, with the original being more difficult. The changes in this level are minor enemies changes besides one exception. This mountainous stage requires Mario to do a lot of climbing up the tall peaks of the cliffs. On each hill seems to be houses or other brick structures, suggesting that it is normally habitable even though it is so high up. As the name also suggests, there are many colored mushrooms, of all different sizes growing across the land. The level is made up of a couple of peaks all connected by wooden bridges. This is also where the main difference lies. In the original harsh wind will try and blow Mario off of every wooden structure in the level, while it is removed in the later version. The other main difference is that a shortcut appears in the remade version to skip the repetitive first section after you collect a certain star, though it is techniqually possible to wall kick up here anyways. Other than these, the layout is identical. This level also houses the way to the Wing Cap. After running up most of the level, you will arrive at a cannon that will blast you to a different peak. This leads to a narrow path surrounded by high rock walls (which is mentioned quite a lot bellow). In the first spacing of these rocks there is a little path which leads to a small knoll with the warp. This brings Mario to a central Mushroom with the pipe that brings him to the Tower of Hope and its switch. Levels Star 1: The Black Shroom (SR1)/The White Shroom (Redone) Mario must reach the highest point in the level, which is located on a giant mushroom. Mario starts at the very bottom of the cliff town. Head past the Whomp and start climbing the wooden platforms, being very aware of the wind in the original. When dealing with wind in either version, avoid jumping at all costs, as this will blow Mario away. At the end of the first boaredwalks is another bigger area with houses. Located the couple of planks against the rock face to reach an area with a couple of short pillars will lead to a cannon. Use this to blast to the far peak, and run through the narrow path, across the mushrooms, and up the hill to reach another wide section with even more houses. At the end of the tan path, Mario must wall kick to reach the summit of the mountain. From here Mario can see the mushroom in the far distance. Cross the broken wooden bridge and climb to the top to reach the mushroom. In the Redone Version this requires a Triple Jump into a dive to reach the platform. Star 2: Dangerous Jumps (SR1)/The Cannons Star (Redone) Mario must reach a star under the cannon platform. Head to the portion of the level with the small platforms that lead to the cannon. You may have noticed the small path that goes under this area, which starts from the mushroom that leads here. Mario must carefully perform long jump to reach the star at the other side. Star 3: Let's Build a Bridge (SR1)/Over the Windy Bridge (Redone) Mario must cross a windy bridge at the top of the level. Head all the way up the cliff to the part where Mario needs to wall kick to reach the top of the peak. Instead of wall kicking, look for a hill with a spiraling path to the edge of the level near the houses. This star is slightly different in both versions. In the original, Mario needs to press a Purple "!" Switch to make a bridge of timed blocks to reach the mushroom, while in the redone version, Mario needs to cross a winding bridge with wind. Also, any level selected after this one in the Redone version will spawn a bridge of blocks on the starting platform so he can skip the opening portion of the level. Star 4: Orange Mushroom Coins (SR1)/Star 6: 8 Shroomy Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 coins scattered throughout the mountain. In the original they are orange while in the redone version they are green. Also note that the stars for the 8 coins are different on each version. The locations are as follows: # On a hidden ledge behind the house on the starting platform # On the first bridge (different places in both, # In between the two wooden platforms on the cliff face (SR1) On a Yellow Mushroom after the first Wooden Bridge near the house (Redone) # On top of the mushroom before the cannon # On a green mushroom off the narrow path # Once you wall kick to the very top, jump on the thin wall behind him and onto a mushroom with the coin # Across the broken bridge at the top (SR1) Behind the house after jumping across the 3 mushrooms after the narrow path (Redone) # The very top ledge of the mountain (Before Star 1) When Mario collects all 8 the star appears at the very bottom of the stage. Star 5: Hidden in the Mountain (SR1)/Star 4: A Little Cave (Redone) Mario must locate a secret area in the mountainside. The star number has been switched between the two versions. Use the cannon to reach the far spire and head into the path with the high mountain walls on both sides. Use first person to look for a small notch in the side (it is near the Green mushroom) and wall kick to reach the star inside it. Star 6: Fall onto the Alcove (SR1)/Star 5:The Wandhole-Fall (Redone) Mario must drop down from a high ledge to reach this star. Head to the portion of the level with the wall kicking wall and the spiral path which leads to the very top of the course. On the edge there is a little red patch which acts as an indicator to drop down from. Directly under this is the ledge above the wooden bridge at the very beginning of the level with the star in it. Enemies * Goomba * Fly Guy * Lakitu * Chuckya * Whomp (SR1 only) * Swooper (redone only) Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Mountains Category:Music-Super Mario Bros Category:Location Category:Sky Location